Una noche mágica en el Waldorf Astoria, Albert y Candy Minific
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Candy y Albert ...Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. Candy es una hermosa enfermera quien cumpliendo con su trabajo pasará la mejor noche de su vida Con el dueño de el Luxury Hotel Waldorf Astoria de Chicago. Advertencia contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

Candy, ¡se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar!

_ ¡Hum! Déjame dormir un poco más por favor, Dorothy.

_No Candy recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano. El doctor Lenard te lo ha pedido.

_ ¡Ash! Está bien, tienes razón. Dorothy, y, ¿Albert, perdón el señor William se encuentra en casa?

_No Candy. El señor William y George no llegaron anoche. Mira te preparé desayuno.

_Gracias, Dorothy. Pero se me hizo tarde debo llegar pronto al hospital.

_Que tengas buen día Candy.

_Gracias, no me esperes despierta no sé si tenga que cubrir el turno de noche.

_Buenos días Candy. El director quiere verte.

_ ¿El doctor Lenard? ¡Oh, bien! En seguida voy.

_Candice, ¡tenemos una emergencia! Al parecer el señor George Villers, está enfermo. Se rehúsa venir al hospital. El señor Ardlay me ha pedido enviar un doctor para que valla y revise al señor Villers, también me gustaría pedirle que lo acompañe en caso que se ofrezca algo más, se están quedando en un Hotel aquí en la cuidad. Al parecer tuvieron una reunión de negocios y el señor Ardlay decidió no mover al señor Villers del hotel. Están en el hotel Waldorf Astoria de la ciudad.

_Sí, doctor Lenard en seguida. Preparé todo lo que necesitaremos, con su permiso.

"Por esa razón Albert no llegó anoche a dormir a la mansión".

_ ¿Lista señorita Candy?

_Sí, doctor Morrison estoy lista.

"Pero que hotel tan hermoso debe costar una fortuna".

_Buenos días, venimos por petición del señor William Ardlay a atender al señor George Villers que se encuentra hospedado en este hotel.

_Sí, señor, en seguida le aviso al señor Villers que están aquí.

El recepcionista marcó a la habitación donde se hospedaba el fiel asistente de Albert: _Señor Villers, el doctor y una enfermera están aquí.

_Déjeles pasar

_Sí, señor enseguida.

_Pueden pasar el señor se encuentra en la habitación 703.

_ ¡Gracias!_ Dijeron al unísono

¡Tan! ¡Tan!..._ señor Villers, soy el doctor Morrison, estoy en compañía de la Srta. Candice.

_ ¿La señorita Candy? ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? ¡Adelante!

_Buenos días, George, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué te pasa ?

_Candice espera no le hagas tantas preguntas al señor Villers recuerda que eres su enfermera en este momento.

_Descuide doctor, la señorita Candy y yo somos buenos amigos, es la protegida del señor Ardlay.

_ ¡¿De verdad, Candy?! Perdón, señorita Ardlay.

_Doctor aquí solamente soy una enfermera, por favor atendamos al paciente.

_Bien señor Villers, después de revisarlo todo parece estar bien, pero el señor William Ardlay dio órdenes estrictas que dejara a la enfermera por si algo se ofrecía.

_ ¿El joven William, sabe que es la señorita Candy quien está aquí?

_ No señor Villers nunca se mencionó el nombre de la enfermera.

_ Tranquilo George no pasa nada, Albert sabe que soy una enfermera profesional.

_Pero señorita Candy.

_ Pero nada George me quedaré a cuidarte.

_Gracias doctor, puede irse el señor Villers, está en buenas manos.

_Señorita Candy se hace un poco tarde debe de comer un poco no se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien. Valla al bar del hotel sólo mencione mi nombre y le darán todo lo que ordene, si la necesito yo le mandaré a llamar.

_Pero George no traje ropa adecuada para bajar, mejor ordeno desde aquí.

_Señorita Candy será mejor que cene en el restaurante. Al lado hay una boutique puede pedirle a la dueña que le de lo que usted desee.

_ ¿George, por qué dices que con solo decir tú nombre me darán lo que pida?

_ ¡Hum! ¿Acaso te has ganado la lotería? Ja, ja, ja .

_Usted siempre con su buen sentido del humor. No señorita Candy pero el señor William es el dueño del Hotel.

_ ¿Albert es dueño de este lujoso hotel?

_Así es.

_Bien pues tendré que hacer el sacrificio ja, ja, ja .

_Nos vemos más tarde George ¡Bye!

_ ¡Señorita Candy, espere!

_ No me dejo decirle que el señor William se hospeda aquí también. Bien le avisaré al recepcionista y le pediré que le den la suite que está junto a la del señor William. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que el señor siente por ella, y no permitirá que se quede en un cuarto normal.

_ ¡Oh, este vestido esta hermoso y le queda a la perfección señorita Candice!

_ Gracias, llámeme Candy por favor, solo Candy.

_Señorita su mesa está lista para cenar.

_ ¡Yummy! esto está delicioso!

_Camarero disculpe, ¿ya tengo 21 años será que puedo pedir una bebida con alcohol?

_ ¿Qué tal un vino blanco?

_ ¿Cuál me recomienda?

_ ¿Es su primera vez?

_ ¡Eh! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

_Ja, ja ¿Qué beberá algo con alcohol?

_Ah, ji, ji . Sí.

_En ese caso le traeré una copa de Moscato, es un vino suave que no le disgustara.

_ Hum, bien no puedo tomar mucho estoy cuidando a un... a alguien.

Al rato...

_Señorita Ardlay, su habitación está lista cuando desee subir.

_ ¿Mi habitación?

_Sí, el señor Villers ha pedido el otro Penthouse para usted.

_ Oh, el otro ¿Penthouse?

_Sí, por favor cuando suba el elevador el que está a mano derecha.

¡Knock!, ¡knock! _ ¿George, soy William te encuentras mejor?

_ Sí, señor estoy un poco bajo el efecto de las pastillas.

_Bien George te dejo descansar estaré en mi habitación.

_Señor, señor. Ya colgó, olvidé decirle que la señorita Candy es la enfermera que está cuidando de mí. Aunque tiene rato que bajo a cenar y no ha regresado.

_Hola, ¿dijo que tengo el Penthouse?

_Sí, señorita a la derecha.

_Gracias... ¡oh no, no debí tomar más de la cuenta! Pero tres no son muchas, además George, dijo que me hablaría si me necesitaba y mañana es mi día libre.

_ Okay. Este debe ser el piso de los Penthouse, claro es el último piso ja ja, ja. Contrólate Candy. Vamos Candy ni que hayas tomado toda la botella. Dijo el de mano derecha, pero no me dijo si mi derecha o la de él... Bien trataré de insertarle la tarjeta a este. Hum no abre trataré el otro. Yep, si este se abrió... Estoy cansada estos zapatos me han matado, entraré a darme un baño.

_ Buenas noches Louis, por favor podrías darme la tarjeta del Penthouse olvidé la mía en la oficina.

_ Por supuesto señor Ardlay, parece que han pasado sus cosas al otro Penthouse. No sabíamos si iba a regresar. En el que se quedó anoche está ocupado en este momento.

_Está bien, Por favor Louis, no me pases llamadas necesito descansar.

_Como usted ordene señor.

_Louis, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

_Trataré señor, Buenas noches que descanse.

_Louis no hospedes a nadie en el otro Penthouse que está opuesto al del señor Ardlay. Una huésped del señor Villers, se encuentra en él.

_ ¡Ops! ¿Jesse, en cuál está la señorita? El que está a la derecha saliendo del elevador.

_ ¿Oh no? Esa fue la tarjeta que le di al señor Ardlay.

_ ¿Todo bien Louis? Te has quedado callado

_ Sí, Jesse todo bien.

"Si digo que me equivoqué me meteré en problemas, mejor me quedo callado".

En la habitación

_ ¡Ah! Finalmente ha terminado un largo día. La noche está grandiosa, como extraño estar bajo las estrellas. Aww, está habitación es hermosa.

Me envolveré en esta toalla y dormiré muy rico, aquí nadie me verá

Me pregunto: ¿cómo estará Albert, por qué no paro de pensar en él? Vamos Candy se te han subido las copas, baja de esa nube Albert, nunca te verá como una mujer, pero acaso no se da cuenta que tengo 21 años y ya soy una mujer ¿Es que acaso mi cuerpo no lo demuestra?

¿Dónde está un espejo? ¡Aquí! Ah sí, aquí ¿Esto me mostrará si tengo cuerpo de niña todavía?...

_La noche es mágica pero tengo que entrar a descansar tengo que ver a Candy mañana, es su día de descanso. Le pediré que me acompañe a Lakewood...

_Mi cuerpo es bello tiene que verme diferente ¿No sé qué haré? Creo que tendré que usar algo más ajustado para llamar su atención. Yo me veo bien en el espejo. Practicaré un poco, ¿cómo le diré?... Albert, mírame ya no soy una niña soy una mujer mira mi cuerpo ha cambiado. ¿A caso no te gusto? Si, así se lo tendré que decir.

_ ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi habitación y desnuda?


	2. Chapter 2

_ ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi habitación y desnuda?

_ A... Albert Yo... ehh. "Oh estoy desnuda y frente a él". Es ahora o nunca tengo que decírselo.

_ Candy eres hermosa.

_Albert yo. Yo quiero que sepas que desde que vivíamos en el Magnolia estoy enamorada de ti, nunca olvidé al Príncipe de la Colina y tú eres esa persona. Yo... por favor, ¿dime que piensas de mí? ¿Qué significó para Ti?

_ Candy, yo no tengo palabras, tu belleza me tiene sin...

_ Albert, por favor enséñame lo que es el amor , quiero perderme en tus brazos.

_ ¡Bésame!

_Candy, Yo.. Te amo, te deseo.

_Sé que eres virgen Candy, yo también. Pero he leído mucho de sexología y lo pondremos en práctica esta noche_. Con voz sublime le decía_ Primero comenzaremos despacio para que no te duela_. Ella obediente seguía sus instrucciones.

_A... Albert.

_Mmm ahhhh Candy eres deliciosa oooh tus pechos saben a gloria.

_ Oh Albert, aw mmm mmm aaaah.

_Candy te besaré completamente, te besare tu parte íntima no tengas miedo sólo déjate llevar.

_Oh Albert mmmm cómeme. Esta sensación es única oooh Albert cómeme. Mmmm mm aah aah...

_ Candy eres bella te introduciré mi dedo primero suavemente.

_ Oooh Príncipe mmm aaah aaah.

_Oh Candy me enciendes más cuando me dices Príncipe.

_ Ahora te introduciré mi pene Candy.

_ Oh Príncipe, ¡eso es enorme! ¿Me Entrara todo?

_ Candy te lo haré suave primero.

_ ¿Confías en mí?

_ Sí, Príncipe confío en ti.

_Candy te lo meteré despacio... ooooh mmm aaaah Candy

_ Mmm Albert, oh sí, Príncipe así un poco más rápido.

_Despacio princesa para que lo disfrutes.

_ Mmm un poco más fuerte más más más.

_ Aaah aaaah ahhh Yeah, sí, así así Príncipe todo sí, así así mmm.

_Candy ahora te comeré.

_¡Oh Albert, que rico cómeme mi Príncipe, succiona , pon tu dedo dentro de mi tócame, cómeme mmm ahhh!

_ ¡Oh, Candy!

_Ooooh oooh Albert, voy a explotar mmm mmm

_vamos nena explota en mi boca vamos nena .

_Albert, aaah aaah Alberttt aaah.

_ ¡Oh Candy, te gusta babe!

_ Mmm Príncipe, que sensación increíble.

_Ven princesa, descansa un poco.

Tiempo después

_ ¡Albert ! Albert, te has quedado dormido.

_ Hum, Candy, si me quedé dormido.

_ Albert, ¿te puedo preguntar si has quedado complacido?

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso princesa?

_ Recuerda que soy enfermera y sé muchas cosas aunque no las haya puesto en práctica...

_ ¡Quieres jugar de nuevo Candy!

_Sí, Albert pero esta vez quiero ser yo quien lleve el control.

_ ¿Candy estás hablando en serio?

_ Sí, Albert, no me digas nada sólo déjame hacerlo por favor, ¿sí?

_ ¿Candy, hacer qué?

_ Oh Candy, oh princesa oooh aaah.

_Hum Albert, ¿te gusta cómo te paso la lengua todo así alrededor?

_ Oh, sí, nena, succiona así , aaah ahh sí, más rápido oooh oooh espera un poco Candy, Candy espera.

_ No Albert, explota en mi boca, Príncipe .

_Candy, espera, espera, ¡por favor!

_Déjame terminar dentro de ti.

_Te comeré nuevamente para lubricarte.

_Oh Albert, mmm aaah

_ Mmm más rápido Príncipe más más duro duro aaaah ahhhhh.

_ Toda tuya Candy solo para ti.

_Oh Candy, Candy ooooh oooh oooh... Candy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta tierra.

_ Y tú a mí la mujer más feliz del universo. ¿Albert que haremos ahora?

_Casarnos Candy, nos amamos y todos tendrán que aceptarlo.

_Sí Albert. Tú me amas y yo a ti. Mientras eso sucede, prométeme que seguiremos haciendo esto, Albert.

_ ¿Candy, estás segura?

_Más segura que nunca.

Agradecimentos especiales a Yuleni paredes por la redacción de este mini fic.


End file.
